


匿名情書（Your letters I will never forget）

by Morrey_Liu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Thranduil, Cute Bard, Fluff, M/M, dirty letter, love letter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自catherineee的《Your letters I will never forget》</p><p>有人寫了兩封信給巴德……</p>
            </blockquote>





	匿名情書（Your letters I will never forget）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your letters I will never forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746947) by [catherineee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineee/pseuds/catherineee). 



　　巴德感覺沮喪透了，一切都在跟他作對──他的老闆，他的工作，還有他的新鄰居。  
  
　　他的新鄰居……  
  
　　那個傢伙真的有點奇怪，他有一頭金髮，看似接近銀色，他的雙眼彷彿會變色。巴德敢以性命打賭，瑟蘭督伊（這就是那個人的名字）在和其他人交談時，眼睛就是藍的。但是每次他們對上眼，它們就是灰的，而且比冰還冷。  
  
　　巴德非常努力在瑟蘭督伊面前表現出好形象。試著跟他說話，還帶來一份見面禮。他想瞭解更多關於這位金髮男人的事，他希望他們能成為朋友。  
  
　　巴德已經告訴自己無數次，事實就是巴德愛上瑟蘭督伊了。  
  
　　愛上一位冰山美男，絕對是他經歷過最痛苦的事。  
  
　　於是幾個月後，他放棄從他身上爭取冷淡的眼神和怒容以外的東西。  
  
  
　　星期天晚上，巴德正在整理信件，其中有封信沒有署名。信封上沒有郵戳，所以這封信會在他的信箱裡，唯一的可能就是寄件者親自丟進去的。巴德好奇了，畢竟是第一次收到匿名信，他慢慢拆開，開始讀著：  
  
  
_我能感覺到你的手在我的大腿上，你的嘴唇緊貼著我的。只要一想像你在我的腿間就讓我全身發熱，我想讓它們勾著你的腰，我想感覺你進入我體內，我想喊著你的名字直到喉嚨發痛，我想騎在你身上一整晚，我想跟你做愛，我想要你只屬於我一個人的。_  
  
　　你呢？你想要什麼？  
  
  
　　巴德嚇得說不出話來，全身僵愣，尷尬極了。他把信留在桌上，咬著嘴唇。「只是愚蠢的玩笑。」他對自己說。某個心理有病、無聊的混蛋在對他開這種下流的玩笑，他需要呼吸新鮮空氣。巴德穿起外套，拿著信走出公寓套房，想順道丟了它。走進電梯時，他尷尬得分神，不小心撞上瑟蘭督伊。  
  
　　金髮男人惱火地瞪他一眼，目光從巴德泛紅的臉飄到他手裡的信。那一片刻，巴德以為他因為看見他拿著的藍色信紙，而在竊笑。  
  
　　「有人收到下流信？還是你打算寫給其他人？」瑟蘭督伊的聲音在巴德聽起來，就像黏滑的蜂蜜。  
  
　　「我沒有……我不會……我絕對不會寫這種東西。」巴德差不多是吼著回答，臉也比剛才還紅。  
  
　　「是啊，確實。變態都是這麼說的。」  
  
　　巴德張口，想說些什麼替自己辯解，但是卻沒說出口。他非常生氣瑟蘭督伊居然那麼說，他感到很受傷，因為無論他怎麼努力，對方還是待他如此傲慢。  
  
　　「聽著……我知道你喜歡以取笑、諷刺我為樂，對我冷淡。如果是在其它時候，我大可一笑置之，但是現在做不到，行嗎？這封信不是我寫的，收到它我也很不爽。我有喜歡和在乎的人，而這個……」巴德看向瑟蘭督伊之前，看了一眼那封信。「我原本想把這玩意扔掉，但我不會。這是別人的心意，雖然我不認同，可是我沒這麼冷酷，我不會把它扔進垃圾桶裡，隨便你怎麼笑我吧。」  
  
　　最後一句話說完，巴德用力把信塞進口袋裡，從瑟蘭督伊旁邊擦身而過，讓他無言以對。  
  
　　那晚，巴德原本覺得很自豪，而現在他只想消失。  
  
　　那是巴德第一次夢見瑟蘭督伊。  
  
　　在巴德的夢裡，瑟蘭督伊全身赤裸，躺在他床上，他的雙腿緊緊纏住巴德纖細的腰。  
  
  
　　幾天之後，匿名信又出現了。他下班回家後發現它在信箱裡，起初巴德並沒打開它，也不想看這封信。這封信放在臥室裡一整晚，可是不論巴德怎麼想無視它，終究還是在上床時拆開了。睡覺前閱讀匿名下流信實在不是什麼好主意，不過巴德不在乎。  
  
  
_關於上一封信，真的很抱歉，寫下那封信是我的錯，可是我不後悔。我時常夢見你，你深邃的雙眼令我顫抖，你的嘴唇以及當你緊張時舔它的樣子，還有你尷尬時臉紅的表情。我喜歡你的手，每次看著它們總會讓我感到安心，我想要被它們擁抱的感覺。_  
  
　　此外，我真正喜歡的是你的笑容，溫暖又甜美的笑容，我好希望可以讓你一輩子都這樣笑著。  
  
　　我真的很想佔有你。  
  
　　原諒我，巴德，我知道我很自私。  
  
  
　　巴德頓時熱淚盈眶，雖然不知道對方是誰，他還是為那人感到難過。他對瑟蘭督伊的單戀如此痛苦，所以讓某個人承受相同的痛，他不禁覺得自己像個怪物。  
  
　　他睡著了，那封信還抱在胸口上。  
  
　　隔天早上，巴德的心情低到谷底，無心在工作上，也懶得出去。其它時間都待在家裡，坐在沙發上，抱著大桶冰淇淋狂嗑個不停，試圖忘掉第二封信。可是處理下流信很簡單，處理像這種善意親近的信就困難多了。  
  
　　你可以不把情欲當一回事，但沒辦法忽視愛。『除非你的名字叫瑟蘭督伊。』巴德想著，嘴角彎起悲傷的微笑。  
  
　　猶豫了片刻後，他拿起紙筆。  
  
  
_親愛的匿名者：_  
  
_我很感謝你的來信，收到第一封時我確實嚇到了，但如果這些就是你的心意，那我會盡量接受。_  
  
_但是我不能愛你。_  
  
_我會告訴你為什麼，請耐心看下去。我不太確定怎麼把這一切全放在一張紙上，不過我盡量說清楚。_  
  
_三個月前，我遇見一個人，我承認他的金髮和冷漠的眼神是讓我想多看他的主因。別誤會我，我不是因為這樣才愛上他的。他對我的態度冷淡得可怕，或許是我做錯了什麼，或許他認為我不夠好，但是我仍然愛他的全部，無論是他的笑容、生氣的模樣，還是他冷漠的眼神。_  
  
_你可以說我瘋了，也可以嘲笑我。也許我該離開這棟公寓，到別的城鎮。也許……算了。_  
  
_謝謝你的告白，可是我不值得你愛，真的不值得，你會找到更好的人。_  
  
_巴德_  
  
  
　　他把信箱放在信箱裡，也不確定對方能否收得到。第二天，他開始收拾行李，他並不想離開這裡，只是想消失個一、兩天。這好像是他由始以來第一次請假？他非常投入酒保的工作，從不會像同事一樣到處渡假。他收拾好行李，走出公寓，正好瑟蘭督伊的門開了。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊將巴德推回套房裡，大門砰一聲地甩上。  
  
　　「你要離開了？永遠都不回來了嗎？」金髮男人吼道。  
  
　　巴德愣住了，腦子完全停止運轉。他伸手小心地撫摸瑟蘭督伊的臉頰，好像作了場怪夢。巴德很害怕若是他稍有動靜，這一切就會煙消雲散。  
  
　　「你真的要走了嗎？」瑟蘭督伊再次問。「巴德……你要離開我嗎？」  
  
　　「離開你？我不明白……」巴德用指尖撫過瑟蘭督伊的嘴唇，他的目光鎖定藍眸深處。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊從口袋裡掏出巴德的信，擺在他眼前。  
  
　　「我也愛你，可是我早就說了，還記得嗎？我說過我喜歡你的笑容……」  
  
　　「你……竟然是你！」巴德跌坐在地板上，雙手捂著臉。「你一直都在嘲諷我，甚至是在……在那個時候……」  
  
　　巴德還能講完整個句子之前，瑟蘭督伊就先跨上他的大腿，強行吻他，吻得激烈、狂亂。瑟蘭督伊的舌尖在巴德嘴裡探索，慢慢的、從容不迫。他們結束這個吻，恢復呼吸。瑟蘭督伊坐在他的腿上，含著巴德的下顎。  
  
　　「我記得你好像說過讓我在你的兩腿間什麼的。」巴德笑道。  
  
　　瑟蘭督伊不知嘀咕了什麼，他的舌頭在未來的愛人的下巴輪廓上留下濕漉的痕跡。  
  
　　「晚點再說，我想先騎在你身上。」瑟蘭督伊在巴德耳邊低哼著說。  
  
  
　　如果這是場夢，巴德寧可永遠不醒。幾個小時後，他們兩人都筋疲力盡，汗流浹背，躺在巴德的床上，他笑著。  
  
　　「其實我不是要搬走，只是想離開個幾天。」  
  
　　從瑟蘭督伊那收到的眼神讓他的背脊一陣瑟縮，不過隨後瑟蘭督伊嘴角卷起了微笑，他頓時心跳加劇。


End file.
